Still to Me
by writer3098
Summary: Without his alpha powers Derek is feeling lost and confused, a worry nagging at the back of his head. Which is why he ends up in Stiles' bedroom asking the question "How can you still love me?"


Still to me

**A/N: This is my first fic in this fandom and my first ever slash fic so yeah don't hate me. Any suggestions would be awesome, so read on my darlings **

**Disclaimer: I do not now or probably ever will (a girl can hope) own the rights to Teen Wolf or any of it's super sexy characters**

"Derek your wolfie ass better be in here or.." Stiles trailed off as he pushed open his bedroom door and looked around for his boyfriend. Spotting a Derek-sized lump under his- well more like their- sheets he tiptoed over and carefully took the sheets off of him. What he found looking back at him was a little more than a surprise.

"This is the part where you tell me you don't like me anymore and to get out, right?" Derek sighed as he climbed out of the teen's bed.

"What? No! Why wouldn't I like you anymore?" Stiles demanded as he pulled Derek back onto the bed, this time joining him.

"Why would you still like me?" Derek demanded. "I'm not an alpha anymore..." he trailed off.

"You think that's why I like you? Derek it doesn't matter to me if you were an alpha, beta, druid, banshee, or whatever the hell else there is living in this town!" Stiles stated turning Derek's head towards him.

"Yo-you still love me? Even with my blue eyes?" Derek stuttered, closing his eyes and turning away.

"Of course I do." Stiles confirmed, turning Derek's head back to him and kissing both of his closed eyelids.

"Don't you know what blue eyes on a werewolf mean? Do you know what I've done?" Derek asked pulling himself away from Stiles.

"Yes I know, Peter" Stiles explained feeling Derek stiffen at his Uncle's name. "Told me the story."

"So he told you how he has horrible ideas, has a tendency to spy, and get people killed?" Derek questioned with a slight smirk.

"Well he said it was your idea but I always knew I couldn't trust that little bastard." Stiles smiled back.

"And what gave that away?" Derek asked in fake awe.

"Oh you know, the whole kidnapping me and killing like ten innocent people, and the fact his eyes are blue" Stiles stated and Derek turned away at the mention of blue eyes, "And they're blue from a lot more than just killing the first love of his life, but I'm sure he did that at some point too. If he can love. Can he love? Like other than his family, but he rips their throats out too, so is that love? Does he think that's how he expresses it? Does he-" Stiles rambling was cut off when Derek's lips were suddenly pressed against his. Kissing Derek back they stayed like that for a few moments until Derek pulled back.

"Are you sure you still love me?" he asked.

"If I didn't would I do this?" Stiles asked as he straddled Derek's lap and reconnected their lips. Hurriedly Derek started to kiss him back, as if he feared this would be the last time he would get to kiss Stiles like this. Stiles kept kissing him until Derek was forced to pull back for air.

"I love you" he whispered before crashing his and the younger boy's lips back together.

Stiles pulled away and whispered back "I love you too," before getting off Derek's lap and moving back to his desk chair that still had claw marks in the back from Scott's first full moon.

"Tease" Derek stated, and Stiles just stuck his tongue out at him. "Your dad's home early." he stated before he swiftly got up and pulled open Stile's bedroom door before flopping back down on the bed.

It wasn't long before Stiles heard his dad's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, popping his head into his son's room he took notice of Derek and the distance between the two boys and smirked a bit. "Derek are you staying for dinner?" he asked speaking directly to the werewolf who just nodded his answer.

"Dad go relax, we'll cook!" Stiles excitedly said before shoving his dad out of his bedroom and coming back to drag Derek out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Stiles I suck at cooking and you know that," Derek complained but let himself be dragged down the stairs anyway.

"I'm aware of that, you're there for my entertainment, he stated with a flirty smirk.

"Now that I can do," Derek smiled as he hopped up onto the counter and watched his boyfriend fly around the kitchen.

Thanks for dinner boys," the Sheriff said as he wiped his mouth and carried his plate into the kitchen, Derek and Stiles shortly following. "You two go wherever the hell you want to, I got dishes since you two made dinner."

"No dad it's fine we can-" Stiles tried.

"Just take him upstairs already Derek" the sheriff smiled, "Door Open." he added as an after-thought.

Both boys rolled their eyes as Derek knocked out Stiles' knees and carried him over his back, like a sack of potatoes, to his room. Once they got into the room Derek flopped Stiles down on his bed and the younger boy complained, "For someone who's all muscle you're pretty comfortable, and I was enjoying the view." Derek took off his shirt and grabbed one of the ones he stashed at the other boy's house and quickly dropped his pants to change into a pair of lacrosse shorts Stiles had bought him for his birthday. "But that view if better" he added with a wink.

"Shut up and scout over" Derek said climbing into bed and over Stiles to take his side- yeah they had reached that point to wear each knew which side to sleep on- closest to the wall.

"Brb" Stiles stated as he got up and changed into his own pajamas and climbed back onto his side of his own bed. Automatically the wolf's arms snaked around the younger boy's waist and Stiles smiled and curled up closer to the love of his life. "Derek?" he asked.

"Hmm?" he hummed against the sensitive skin on Stile's neck.

"You may not be an Alpha anymore, but you'll always be one to me." Stiles whispered knowing that Derek could hear him plenty well.

Derek placed a kiss to the back of the younger boy's neck and whispered "Thank you" barely loud enough for Stiles' human hear to pick up.

After finishing up the dishes and watching the news the sheriff pulled himself up the stairs, tired after a long day, but not too tired to stop at his son's room. Peeking in he saw Derek holding Stiles close to him, both sound asleep with smiles plastered on their faces. Flicking the light off he whispered "Only this time, and only because I trust my sons." As he pulled the door closed sealing the room in complete darkness.


End file.
